Mud War
by JesusLover13
Summary: Curly is bored on a rainy day and doesn't know what to do for fun.


**I was bored and decided to write this. This is my first story for any of the Shepard siblings, so, I tried my best. ^_^ Enjoy! =D**

* * *

Rain fell from the sky. Sometimes just a few drops, sometimes a lot at one time. It had been that way all day. Now, rain was rocketing down from the white-colored sky, pounding on the old pick up truck in the driveway, and loudly hitting the tin roof of the worn-out house.

It had been raining for nearly three days and there was really nothing to do. Not that anyone minded going out into the rain. But everything had seemed to sit still for a couple of days.

But "still" was not an adjective that Curly Shepard liked. In fact, when the word "still" came to mind, he immediately thought of the words, "boring" and "dull". Boring and dull were the only words that Curly could think of as he stared out the window on this rainy, Saturday afternoon. All the excitement from the usually bright, busy weekdays was gone and so was every crazy and careless idea that Curly had planned for that day.

After a few more minutes of doing nothing but staring out the window, the youngest of the Shepard children finally sighed and turned away from the window. He scanned over his messy room with his mud-brown eyes.

He kicked an empty Coca-Cola bottle across the floor. It rolled quickly to the other side of the room where it shattered against the wall because of how fast it got there. He shrugged and left the room.

As he walked through the hall that led to the living room, he could hear his older siblings, Tim and Angela, screaming at each other. He was almost to the living room when he heard Angela yell, "Ugh" in frustration. The front door slammed loudly as Curly walked into the room.

"What was that all about?" he asked his older brother.

"She was just angry and decided to take it out on me," Tim answered simply. "Oh," Curly replied shortly. A couple of minutes went by and neither of them said anything. "So," Curly started awkwardly. "Do you wanna go stir up some excitement with the Socs?" He knew that that plan was not very well thought through; but he didn't care. He just wanted to do something, _anything, _other than be bored.

"Nah," Tim answered, waving a hand. "I think I'm gonna go find good ol' Dally Winston and see what we can get ourselves into."

Curly nodded, unsure of what to say now. "Well, see ya later," he finally said after a pause. He turned and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Tim asked.

Curly didn't answer. He only shrugged and left the house.

By now, the rain was falling slower. _Good, _Curly thought, _now maybe the sun will come out. _He headed out of the yard and down the street. Mud splashed up to his knees as he walked through some puddles. He walked over to Buck Merril's place to see if he could find Dallas. He might as well tell him that Tim was looking for him.

He was almost there when the wind started to blow softly. It was getting chilly outside and he wished he'd brought a coat along with him. He looked out toward a patch of trees and noticed a white mist of fog spreading. He walked a bit faster and reached Buck's within another five minutes. As he had predicted, Dallas was there, leaning against the building with his hands jammed into the pockets of his jeans.

Dally spotted Curly and Curly walked over to him. "Hey, Dal'," Curly said with a small smiled. "What're you doing out here on a day like this?"

"I don't recall that being any of your business," Dally replied, looking serious and showing no sign of that being a friendly comment. But Curly knew it was and smiled wider. "So, kid, where's that idiot brother of yours?" Dally asked, again remaining serious.

"Funny you'd ask that," Curly said. "He's out looking for you right now."

Dallas raised his eyebrows. "Really? Well, then, I guess I better go find him."

And with that, Dallas was off to find Tim. Curly sighed, once again bored. He didn't bother following Dally or going inside Buck's. Instead, he turned in the opposite direction and started walking away.

About a yard away, he found Angela. She was angrily kicking rocks and dirt. She was muttering under her breath. Curly knew that she was in one of her leave-me-alone-moods; but that was the whole reason he came up with the stupid idea in the first place.

He easily found a huge pile of mud and picked up a handful of it. He quickly pulled back his arm, aiming for his sister, and nailed her with the clump of mud. She suddenly turned angrily toward Curly, glaring at him with rage.

He gulped and took off in the other direction. Angela came chasing after him, yelling the whole way. Curly was scanning everywhere around him, looking for someplace safe to run to. He knew that he was in for it now. Angela never took kindly to pranks. Especially not his.

Curly quickly found Dally and Tim with Angela trailing close behind him. He bent down and scooped up some mud into his hand. Then, he stood behind Dallas and threw it at Angela, making it seem like Dally threw it at her. Angela dodged the mud and glared furiously at Dallas. Tim laughed. "Dal', you're sure gonna be in for it now."

Dally grabbed two handfuls of mud and dropped both of them right on Tim's head. "Who's laughing n-" Dally was interrupted by mud flying right into his face. He spit some of the mud out of his mouth and wiped his face off. Angela smiled innocently and he knew she'd done it. He threw one back at her and it landed on her head and it covered most of her shoulder-length brown hair.

Meanwhile, Curly sneaked up behind Tim and soaked him with mud all over. He laughed like a little kid and ducked when Tim tried to throw mud back at him. It hit Dally's brown jacket and Dally made a shocked expression.

"Tim!" he yelled. "That was my favorite jacket!"

Tim shrugged and rolled his eyes.

Dally grabbed some mud and made a point to throw it in Tim's face.

Angela ran over to the boys, no longer remembering why she'd been mad at Curly in the first place. She grabbed the back of Curly's t-shirt and stuffed mud down it.

Despite the fact that the mud was cold, Curly didn't complain. Angela giggled and dumped some mud into Dally's hair.

Dally quickly turned and slung mud all over her. Curly decided to join in with Dally's action and smeared mud all over his sister's face.

Tim laughed and cut Angela some slack by not joining everyone else. "Don't gang up on me!" Angela screeched at the top of her lungs. She couldn't help but laugh in spite of herself, though, as she soaked them all in mud, including Tim.

Finally, he joined in and they all made each other angry and happy by continuing their mud war for another hour and a half.

* * *

**Wasn't sure how to end it, but I hope everyone who read it likes it! =)**


End file.
